Unspoken
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: They were like her protective older brothers. Looking out for her long before she could remember. They were her best friends. But when they suddenly disappear for a couple of weeks, Erin is thrown into a world of mythical creatures and they're battles. Fourteen year old Erin was expecting to have to deal with boy trouble, not this. /ON HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Stupid science project. Stupid volcano. Stupid school…

I stared at the pile of still damp paper mache in front of me. I still had to paint it. And re-wire it. And make it work.

Alone.

Four months ago, this was a group project. Then Brady and Collin ran off for a couple weeks, completely ditching me.

Collin and Brady had been my best friends forever. We were like the three musketeers, except one of us was a girl…

I don't know what happened to them over those couple of weeks that suddenly made them so much more important than anything else…

The volcano started rumbling again, bringing me back to the present.

I glared at it.

If this thing was seriously considering going off again-

Stupid volcano.

Whatever, that was a stupid project anyway. It seemed like such a good idea, when there were three of us working on it.

I shoved the sticky mess further into the trash can, muttering to myself. I didn't notice when Brady snuck up behind me.

"What's that?" I jumped; a mix of lemon juice and baking soda flying out of my hair. Brady laughed as I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I snapped, straightening up after giving one last push at my failed attempt at science. "Its our science grade. And friendship apparently." I stomped off, trying my best to ignore Brady's bouncy steps as he walked with me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes narrowed at me. I sighed, Brady had always been the slowest out of the three of us.

"Where have you been?" I whispered. I knew the halls would be empty, it was already past five, but I felt like being secretive. And my voice sounded way more intense this way.

Now Brady sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing up and down the hallway wearily.

"I'm sorry Erin, but I can't tell you. I really wish I could, Collin and I both." I turned away, glaring. Of course, he _still _couldn't tell me.

We were best friends, for crying out loud! We had known each other practically since birth and they couldn't tell me where they had disappeared to for three weeks?

"Erin, wait." I shook my head, continuing my rampage out the school doors. Stupid guy friends. Stupid secrets you can't tell best friends that happen to be girls. "Erin!"

It was pouring rain outside, but part of me didn't even notice. Maybe it was because I was so mad; my fury overtook the intense need to run back inside.

"Erin, you'll get sick. You don't even have a jacket." I scowled as I felt Brady's too big sweatshirt envelope me.

I didn't want to admit it, but I welcomed the warmth. It was freezing.

"Brady, why can't you tell me?" I looked up when he didn't answer.

His mouth was opening and closing like a dying fish. He wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. "Of course." I shrugged off his shirt, handing it back to him.

"Erin…" He followed me all the way to my front porch refusing to leave until I was inside, with the doors locked.

I watched from my bedroom window until he disappeared down the street before picking up my phone and calling Collin.

No answer.

I groaned, throwing the phone onto my bed.

Brady had come back to school at the beginning of the week.

I _knew _Collin was back too, he was just avoiding me. And doing an annoyingly good job of it too.

"Erin?"

"What?" Terry smiled at me. She didn't live with us anymore, and even though I got my own room, I still missed my older sister.

"I was going to leave soon, I was wondering if you wanted to say goodbye or anything?" I sighed, but walked across the room and hugged her.

"You should just move back in, it would save so much time." Terry laughed.

"Don't worry Erry, I miss you too."

"Collin won't talk to me," I whispered into her shoulder. Terry pulled away.

"I knew something was wrong, you never stay after school to actually do _homework_. Talk to sister Terry." I rolled my eyes, but followed "sister Terry" back to my bed.

"I told you how they kind of just disappeared, right? Well, Brady's back and I know Collin is too, I can feel it. I'm just worried, cause I haven't seen him yet. Should I be worried? I mean, Brady's perfectly fine, so Collin should be too. Right?" Terry frowned at me.

"You have every right to be worried. He's your "friend"." My eyes narrowed at the imaginary quotations around the word friend.

Brady had often teased me about my sisters fixation with shipping Collin and I. It was more annoying than anything in the world.

"I know, but I'm beginning to think I care too much. Maybe I'm too nice, maybe-" The doorbell rang and Terry and I both looked up.

"You should get that." I glared at my sister. "I don't live here anymore, remember?" She smiled as I left the room to open the front door.

"Yes?" I froze where I was. "Collin?" He didn't look at me as he stood at the door.

"Yeah, hey Erin." He looked up slowly, a sheepish smiled on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't answer. In fact, he just started at me, looking confused and slightly dazed. "Collin?"

"Yeah, Erin?" I looked around me, confused. Why was he talking like that?

"What do you want?" He blinked twice, seeming to at least come half way back to earth.

"I wanted…" He stopped himself, staring at me with a confused expression. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?" I scoffed.

"You wanted to make sure _I _was okay?" He nodded, seemingly still in a daze. "Are you _crazy_?!" That seemed to snap him out of it. He glared down at me now.

"What?" He hissed. His hands were starting to shake.

"What? Or are you just stupid?" His eyes narrowed at me. "I thought we were friends Collin," I muttered, still angry with him.

He froze. "We were. We are? Erin, what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes. Mood swing much?

"Never mind. It was good seeing you Collin." I slammed the door and his face and turned to make a dramatic exit up the stairs.

Terry was waiting for me.

"What was _that_?" I sniffed, picking up my Chem text book.

"What was what?"

"Erin, I thought you were worried about him, I thought you _wanted _to see him." I peeked over the text book to look at Terry's incredulous face.

I shrugged.

"I did. Be careful what you wish for I guess."

"You're incredible," she muttered before leaving my room.

Stupid nosey older sisters, stupid guy friends that disappear and come back unbearably attractive, stupid…

* * *

**So, honestly, I don't know why I started this, but I did!**

**I probably won't continue it for a while, if I do at all... Tell me what you think!**

**If I do continue, it will get better(:**

**Review ?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

I didn't want to go to school the next day. The last thing I needed was to see Collin or Brady. I was annoyed enough.

Our science project was due in three days, and I was very tempted to skip town. If I could. Freaking Collin and Brady hadn't helped me at all. They knew how I got when I was under pressure. Hence the unusable mass of volcano in one of the school trash cans.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror for a good ten minutes before looking at the clock again. I had twenty minutes to get to school. I groaned. I didn't _want_ to go!

"Erin? Do you plan on coming out anytime soon?" I scowled at myself before answering my mom.

"No! Five more minutes..." I grabbed the hairbrush from out of the sink before pulling in through my dark hair. I hated doing this. I had no idea why Terry's hair was always so perfect and I was stuck with this bushy mess. It took forever to brush it every morning. I usually just left it to its chaotic self. But brushing my hair was time consuming. I wanted time consuming.

Mom knocked on the door again, exactly five minutes later. She made me drop my contact in the sink. I sighed, shutting one eye so I could look for my contact with the eye that could see.

"Yes, mother?" I picked up the contact carefully, before squirting some the solution at it. I shrugged, putting it in. Clean enough.

"Are you _done_?" She whined. I unlocked the door, letting her in. I smiled. She glared at me, looking over my shoulder into the bathroom. I was convinced my mother thought I was on drugs. No idea why she would think that...

"Yes, mommy. I'm done. Sorry for making you wait." She glared at me, nodding in approval as she finished examining the bathroom. It looked like it did every morning after I was done. Toothpaste in the sink, water on the mirror, hair all over everywhere, the hairbrush on the floor and my PJ's somewhere near the laundry hamper. They'd given up trying to get me to clean up after myself years ago.

"Breakfast is on the table." Then she slammed the door in my face. I shrugged, going to my room to pick up my bag. Shoving random papers and pens in it, I skipped down the stairs. Typical morning, the smell of coffee wafting up the stairs, mom getting mad at me for hogging the bathroom and dad sitting at our too small kitchen table drinking orange juice. No one in our house actually drank coffee anymore, mom was just so used to making it I guess.

"Morning daddy!" I kissed his cheek. He grunted in response, staying behind his newspaper. Typical dad. I stared at breakfast for a couple minute, before grabbing a container out of the cupboard and letting my breakfast slide off my plate into it.

I liked eating at school better anyway.

After finding some space in my bag for my breakfast, I zipped it shut and ran for the door.

"Bye dad!" Stupid shoes wouldn't slip on. I sat on the floor and began the gruesome task of untying the shoe laces. Oh _darn_, I was going to be late.

"Hey Erin, aren't you forgetting something?" I frowned as dad emerged from the kitchen. It wasn't even nine yet. He never got up from the table before nine.

I raised an eyebrow at him before looking over myself. Backpack, check; shoes, check; shirt, check; pants, check. What else was there?

"No...?" He pointed at his eye which made me point at my eye and realize that I couldn't see out of one of them. Usually, no one but me and my friends when I walked into trees, noticed I couldn't see. Ever since Terry convinced me to get coloured contacts, the whole _world _knew. She said my eye were too dark. Everyone's eyes were dark! Heck, her eyes were darker than mine, and _she _didn't wear contacts. Jeez.

"Don't worry about it daddy, it's somewhere in my eye, I'll find it when I get to school." I got off the floor, shoving my untied shoelaces in my shoe.

"Aren't you going to be late?" I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Am I? Shoot, I guess I'm running to school. Bye dad!" I picked up my bag and ran out the door and to the end of the block before slowing down to a walk. If dad was watching, he couldn't see me anymore. I was in the clear.

It was a pretty decent day in La Push. No rain, not very many clouds, and that weird light coming from the sun. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. A perfect day for Erin's everywhere. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and tried to avoid stepping on the crack on the sidewalk. This was what I did everyday when I walked to school. Except, I usually had Collin or Brady with me...

"Erin?" I jumped, whirling around preparing myself to kick whoever it was in the balls. Brady held his hands up, showing me there was no danger. My eyes narrowed as he walked closer. "Aren't you going to be late?"

I scoffed and started walking again. Says the idiot who was behind me. "Aren't _you _going to be late?" He frowned. He walked next to me, avoiding the cracks just like I did. I smiled, just like old times.

"I guess. But it's not like I've been in school anyway. Don't you have homework and stuff to hand in?" I burst out laughing. Brady, my Brady that I've known since birth was asking me about homework? He never did homework, let alone hand it in. It was one of the many bad habits I'd picked up from him and his clone. Brady asking me about homework. Ha!

"Really? _Homework_? Is that all you've got?" Brady shrugged. "Well calm yourself Bradley, school's like five minutes away from my house, I wasn't going to be late anyway." I rolled my eyes as the school came into view. Perfect timing.

"I guess." The bell rang just as we were about to step foot into the school yard. "Shoot." Before I knew what was happening, Brady had lifted me over his shoulder. He was running into the school. He was actually worried about me being late.

I would have yelled at him, but the faces of all those "popular" girls as they watched me fly by on Brady's shoulder was _priceless_. I smiled as we passed them, waving.

"You jelly?" I smirked as they all glared at me. Brady set me down outside the doors, he wasn't even out of breath.

"You okay?" I shook my head at him, and he immediately when t into panic mode. Those two worried about me _way _too much. I wasn't a baby. Although, compared to them, I guess my size might say otherwise...

"I'm fine. Now, where's Collin? Or is he still skipping?" That was hard to believe. Of the three of us, Collin had always been the stickler for school. He'd never miss a day. He came with the chicken pox once, and they literally had to promise that they wouldn't mark him absent before he'd leave. It was ridiculous.

Brady started fidgeting, not looking at me. "He's having some personal issues. He can't be here today." I raised as eyebrow at him.

"Personal issues? Really?" Brady nodded quickly, taking my arm and trying to drag me into school. Bad idea. That just made me even more suspicious. There was no such thing as a personal issue. We shared everything. And if there really was something wrong with Collin, then it was my job to figure out what it was, and help him fix it. I mean, he was fine yesterday.

"Come on Erin, we're going to be late." I nodded, trying to pull Brady the opposite way of school. Good grief he was heavy.

"You're right. Collin needs us, therefore we are going to Collin. Besides, we need to work on our project anyway." Brady sighed, defeated.

"Fine. But only because we have a project to finish." I grinned as Brady started walking with me. Yay for cooperation!

"That's a good Brady, now five me a piggy back ride!" Brady glared at me, but complied, lifting me onto his back. Good for him, he hadn't forgotten how to give piggy back rides.

"We look ridiculous," Brady muttered as he started his long walk to Collin's. He lived the farthest away, almost in Forks.

"Ah, but ridiculous means fun. Therefore we are fun. Now, mush dog! To Collin!"

* * *

**Still not sure about this story... Tell me what you think ?**

**Review ?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

"I'm tired," Brady complained. I smacked his shoulder. Yeah right, he seemed fine to me. Besides, he'd only been walking for twenty minutes...

"Hush, I'm trying to send my brain waves to Collin." I squeezed my eyes shut in concentration, ignoring Brady's laughter.

"Why would you do that? You'll corrupt his brain." My eyes flew open and I smacked Brady again. Harder this time. He only laughed, acting as if I hadn't hit him at all. I scowled at him as menacingly as I could. He didn't even cringe.

I sighed, throwing my arms up in frustration. Guy friends could be _so _annoying! No, cross that. Brady could be so annoying.

"Alright then, let me down. I can walk from here." I tried to climb down, but Brady held me in place.

"Aw, why? We're almost there." He kept walking and I stared at the back of his head in shock. I thought he wanted me to get down?

"Brady. If you do not let me down this second, I swear on your grave that I will-"

"Fine." He let go and I slid to the ground. I landed on my butt with a low thud. I glared up at Brady and he smiled down at me. "We were here anyway." I stuck my tongue out at him when he tried to help me up. I was perfectly capable of standing on my own. Jeez.

I brushed my butt off and started towards Collin's front door. Brady was yelling behind me. Something about how I couldn't just show up unannounced. Since when?

But I knocked on the door, just to show Brady I wouldn't be _completely_ unannounced.

"Erin?" I smiled at Collin, ignoring the bitterness in his voice when he said my name.

"Howdy Collin. Brady and I came to pick you up!" Collin frowned at me, then looked over my head at Brady.

"School started half an hour ago," he said, suspicious. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, you caught me. We came to check up on you." I squinted at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in _days_. Which was weird, cause I saw him yesterday and he was a little ball of energy then.

Not only did his eyes have bags big enough to carry my unopened text books under them, but they looked mad. He looked mad. At me of all people! What did I do?

"I'm fine. So you can just go back to school now." He started to slam the door shut, so I stuck my foot in the gap separating it from the locky parts.

"Oh no you don't. _We _have a project to finish." He opened the door again and looked like he was about to explode too, when Brady decided to step in.

"Collin, don't. I don't think Terry would like you very much if you mauled her sister." He tried to whisper the last part, but I was literally a foot away from them.

I scoffed, pushing past Collin and into his house. "Exactly. Terry is kind of protective of me. Hurt one little hair on my head, and she'll hate you forever." I laughed, spinning into the living room and landing on the couch. I waited for them to join me. Brady did, laughing very awkwardly might I add, but Collin just stood at the door, frozen.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Collin?" Brady threw a throw pillow at him, but Collin didn't respond. Throw pillow. How appropriately named...

"Calm down dude, it was a _joke_." I rolled my eyes and Collin came back to life. He sat on the couch beside me very cautiously. "Jeez, I thought you'd be used to my humour by now. It's been _years_."

Collin shrugged, but he seemed slightly less angry. More like the Collin I was used to. Kind of.

"So, what's this project you were talking about?" Collin glanced at me, turning on the TV. I grabbed the remote from him and flipped it off. We had work to do.

"That science project from before we-" Brady cut himself off. "You know, that one we had six months to work on."

"Yeah, that one you two ditched me with." I glared at the both of them respectively. Brady smiled apologetically, Collin only shrugged.

"Right... Where is it?" My eyes widened in shock, Brady groaned, knowing fully what Collin had just unleashed.

"Where. Is .It?" I glared at Collin, I felt like there were lasers coming out of my eyes. I really wished there was. I couldn't stop my hand from rising to try and clutch his neck. I stopped myself in time though. Lucky Collin.

"Yeah?" He cringed away from me and I immediately pounced on him.

"You freaking jerk! Do you honestly think I wasn't working on that stupid volcano you suggested? Do you honestly think that just because you were there to help with your stupid project that I gave you?!" He stared back at me in shock, I think his hands were shaking. I glared at him for a couple more seconds, making sure that my anger got through to him properly. Then I climbed off of him, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Obviously you don't know her very well," Brady muttered earning himself an angry glare from Collin. Brady shrugged and I sat in his lap, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at Collin defiantly.

Collin cleared his throat, righting himself on the couch before turning to me.

"Sorry Erin, I guess I wasn't thinking." He frowned. He seemed confused by his own apology. How sad.

I sniffed, feigning being offended.

"I suppose I can accept your apology." He stuck his tongue out at me. How childish.

So, naturally, I stuck my tongue out at him too. It was only fair.

"Alright you two, enough fighting. We have a project to do, remember?" Brady lifted my arm so he could look at Collin. I nodded, wrapping my arm around Brady's neck.

"Lots of work! We kinds don't have anything..." Collin groaned.

"Nothing?" Well, duh. He should know better than to leave his science grade in my hands. The fact that I had tried at all was actually a surprise. It was usually Collin that did work while Brady and I slacked off...

"Yes, nothing. But that's what you're for Mr. Smarty Pants! You do the project and Brady and I stay from moral support!" Collin glared at us and was about to spaz out when my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hold on Smarty Pants, I am getting a phone call." I hopped off Brady's lap and skipped into the hallway. I could just imagine Collin pretending to wring my neck when my back was turned.

"Hurry up Erin! Before Collin tries to run away!" I waved my hand behind my back to get Brady to shut up. I was having a conversation.

"Hello?"

Terry sighed before she said anything. Sounded like she was mad at me. Yet again.

"You know, you're lucky I always happen to be around when your school calls." I grinned into the phone. Avoided being caught by the parentals yet again. Sweet. That was the fourth time in the last two weeks.

"I'm also lucky I have the coolest sister in the world, right?" She sighed again.

"Is that Terry?" I jumped, whirling around to stare at Collin. I literally jumped up and spun 360 degrees. It was actually kinda cool...

"What the hell man! Collin!" Terry chuckled into the phone.

"You're at Collin's? Why am I not surprised..." I scowled at my sister and hope she could see it from where ever she was.

Collin smiled, like he could hear her or something. I rolled.

"Why are being so weird Collin?" He just smiled and stared at my phone. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do _you_ want to talk to her?" That shocked him. He started backing away, shaking his head and hands at me while mouthing to me that I was crazy... Along with a couple other words that aren't suitable for a general audience.

I laughed, turning around again. Collin sure was being weird today...

"What happened? What's so funny?" I shook my head, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Nothing, nothing. So why did you call me?" I heard a car door slam and a car start. I groaned. "_Terry_."

"Nope. I'm taking you to school. You have to stop skipping Erin. I get that you don't like to be alone, but come on. You've skipped five times. And those are only the ones when you got caught." Five? I could have sworn I only got caught four times...

"But Terry, we're doing work, I swear!" I crossed my fingers, and prayed that those two idiots could be quiet for like three more minutes.

"Of course you are, I believe you. But one day out of too many spent doing work isn't enough. You either go back to school, or come home with me."

"Can _we _come?" I stared up in shock at Brady and Collin. How in the world did they...? Had I put my pushed the speaker phone button by accident again?

"Can they?" I asked Terry, deciding I'd question them later.

She paused, mulling the idea over.

"Fine. But only if you three promise to do work."

"Yay!" The three of us started putting our shoes on at the same time.

"Hurry up, I'm outside." I hung up and ran out the door. I was in the car first, followed closely by Brady.

"Hi Terry!" My sister smiled at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Hi Brady, how are you today?" I scoffed. I hated when she acted all mature around my friends. She was only three years older than me. Barely out of high school...

"Good!" Collin slid into the seat next to Brady then. Oddly enough, Terry didn't say anything to him. Odd. Very odd...

I turned in my seat to talk my boys after a couple of awkward minutes of my sister driving. She looked so awkward in her seat now...

Brady smiled when he met my gaze, Collin wouldn't even look at me.

In fact, he was staring at my sister. With that same odd expression from the day before...

* * *

**Review ?(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

"So, no volcanoes, right?" I nodded at Brady and he scratched volcanoes off his list. Again. We'd been going through science project ideas for hours and this was the eighth time he'd suggested a volcano. I was just about to give in.

Collin threw a wadded up piece of paper at Brady's head from across my bedroom. "Shut up already with the volcano Brady. We're not making one." I mouthed a quick thank you in Collin's direction. He winked at me before going back to making paper boats.

"Sorry dude, but Collin's right. Do you not have any other ideas?" I grabbed his notepad out of his hands before he could stop me. I scanned line after line of Brady's handwriting. Every idea was to make a volcano.

"Erin!" I tossed the book back at Brady and Collin chuckled from behind me.

"Alright Collin, looks like it's up to me and you buddy." Collin jumped up and landed beside me on my bed. He almost made me bounce off.

"_Finally_." He smiled at Brady. "No offence, bro, but your ideas suck." He dodged the notebook Brady flung at him and turned to face me. "I was thinking we could make a potato powered robot!"

I stared at him in silence for a minute, waiting for him to say something that made sense. When he didn't, I went to go open my window.

"Okay, looks like it just up to me then. Again. Out you go." Brady got up and stepped hesitantly towards the window.

"Through there?" I nodded. "Can't we use the front door?"

I shook my head solemnly. "You are not worthy of leaving through my front door." They both rolled their eyes at me, but headed for the window. Good, they knew not to start a fight with me.

"Bye Erin!" Brady jumped out the window first. For someone who looked so hesitant, he sure stepped off that ledge pretty quickly...

"So long my dunce capped science partner!" I cleared my throat and stepped back so Collin could go through. "Your turn Collin."

He shook his head at me, looking just as disappointed as I'd felt just seconds before.

"You're incredible." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"I am perfectly aware of this Collin, but thank you for acknowledging it." I grinned and Collin scoffed at me. He swung one leg over the ledge before pausing. I sighed. "What _now_?"

"Hey Erin..." My eyes narrowed at Collin. Why was he being all quiet? "If..." He frowned. "If I told you I like your sister, what would you say?"

My heart seemed to drop to the bottom of my stomach as he spoke. Why was he tell me this? I didn't care! I _shouldn't _care...

I laughed to cover up the turmoil going on inside my brain.

Collin cracked a smile too after a minute of my mindless laughter. I wiped away a tear before speaking to Collin. A laughter tear of course.

"Well first of all I would say, very funny, but she's too old for you. Second of all, get out of my house Collin!" I pushed him out of the window and waited for the following crash of his landing. Nothing happened.

I leaned out the window for a couple seconds and just waited. Then, when I was sure both he and Brady were long gone, I slammed the window shut, jumped onto my bed face first, and screamed into my pillow.

He like _Terry_? Terry? My older sister? The same older sister we used to mock as little kids. The same older sister who used to come home with random boys and make out on the couch while we watched our Saturday morning cartoons? The same sister who had been trying to set Collin and I up since we could walk?

No. No way. He was joking... Then again, I honestly shouldn't care. He was Collin. My best friend. He could crush on whoever the hell he wanted. Even if that was my uptight older sister.

"Erin?" She knocked twice before opening the door after I didn't answer. "Are you okay? I heard the window slam..." Terry's voice trailed off as she eyed me.

"I'm fine," I muttered, turning away from her judging gaze.

"She says as her eyes turn pink..." I turned to glare at Terry. My eyes were _not _turning pink. "What's wrong Erry?" She sat down beside me and pulled on my arm. I scowled at her and hugged my pillow closer to my body.

"Nothing Terry, really. There's probably just some dust in my eyes..." She looked at me skeptically, but must've decided to drop it, because she changed the subject.

"Where are Collin and Brady? I thought you three were working?" I waved my hand dismissively at my sister, ignoring the pang in my heart when she said Collin's name. It was completely ridiculous that I was feeling this way. Stupid heart was being stupid. I got off the bed and tossed my pillow somewhere behind me.

"They proved irrelevant in my quest to conquer the science fair." Terry smiled at me, picking my pillow off the floor.

"Well that's unfortunate. I thought you needed their help though?" I glared at her.

"No, I thought it'd be nice to have someone around to appreciate my scientific discoveries. I was wrong." I shrugged and turned to face the window.

"Or they did something to make you mad. Erin..." I shook my head, forcing myself to smile at my sister.

"Really Terry, nothing happened. I'm perfectly...perfect." She sighed, but got off the bed.

"Well, okay, I just came by to say good night. I'm going to head back home." I nodded. Terry had moved out a couple of years ago. She'd been living with Wesley for almost eight months now. I think Terry was convinced he was "the one". She told me not to tell mom and dad.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards the door.

"That's nice of you! Good night! So long! Farewell!" I kissed both her cheeks as I pushed her into the hallway. "Tell Wesley I say hello." I opened the front door for her, handing her the car keys as we went by them.

"Hold on Erin, are you sure you're okay? Cause you can talk to me about anything. I'm your sister." She eyed me again as I waited impatiently to close the door. "Is it boy trouble? Are you and Collin fighting?" I froze for half a second before I started laughing.

"Oh, come off it Terry! Collin and I aren't children anymore. We're perfectly capable of acting like mature adults. We do not need to be set up." Terry narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine, fine. I guess you are all grown up. See you later, okay Erin?" I nodded and waved as she got into her car. I waited until I couldn't see the car anymore before slamming the door shut.

I had about an hour until Mom and Dad got home. A whole hour by myself. What to do, what to do...

I ran upstairs and slipped into my neon pink night gown, pulling my hair up into a bun as I ran back downstairs.

I slid into the kitchen on my fuzzy socks, turning on the stereo as I went and flung the fridge door open. So many possibilities...

I'd just piled every condiment in the fridge out onto the kitchen counter on top of the whole bottom shelf of the fridge, when the door bell rang. I grabbed a handful of grapes out of the fridge before heading for the front door. I didn't bother to turn down the music, it was probably just my drunk parents returning home. Besides, It Will Rain was one of my favourite songs. No way I was turning that down.

I'd managed to shove all eight grapes in my mouth and swallow before I got to the door. I smiled at my accomplishment and opened the door.

It was raining, ironically enough. And Collin was half naked, frustratingly enough.

I bit my lip and started to close the door a little as my imagination went wild.

"If you're looking for Terry, she left like ten minutes ago." He shook his head, but didn't say anything. I sighed, putting a hand on my hip. His eyes followed my every movement.

"I came to see you." I raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the pounding of my suddenly very lively heart.

"Why? I thought you liked Terry? You know, I never knew you for sending mixed signals Collin." I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry... I'm just so... Confused." I sighed as the last bars of the song played behind me.

"That's all very nice Collin, but you're interrupting Erin time. Come "see me" tomorrow, okay?" I started to close the door, but he held it open.

"Erin," his voice cracked and I would have laughed, if the expression on his face wasn't so...Intense.

"Collin, what are you doing?" He was leaning towards me, slowly, pacing himself. The song ended behind me, but it kept on playing in my head.

"I have to make sure..." His lips were just inches from mine when a car door slammed behind me. We froze, our eyes locked and then Collin was gone.

He disappeared so fast, it took me a whole minute to convince myself he'd been there at all.

"Erin? Is that you?" I squinted through the rain at my parents stumbling out of a cab. I sighed, leaving the door open and going back to the kitchen.

There were my drunk parents...

**Review?(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Brady was sitting at the dining table with my dad the next morning. His presence alone made the whole kitchen shrink.

"Morning Erin!" He took the cup of coffee my mom had just handed him and took a sip. I laughed at his reaction. Looked like mumsies coffee wasn't as good as it used to be.

"Morning all." I bowed before skipping to the table. "How goes it?"

Dad grunted from behind his paper, but mom was just bouncing off the walls.

"Your sister is staying over this weekend!" Brady almost spit out his coffee. Lucky he controlled himself, he would've hit dad straight in the face. Though that would have been pretty entertaining…

I shrugged. "Cool story bro-mom." I glanced at my invisible watch. "Alright Bradley, we gotta go." I stood up and headed for the door, expecting Brady to follow me.

"Contacts?" Dad called after me. I rolled my eyes, not to make sure that I could see, but… Yeah, to make sure I could see.

"In!" I slammed the door after Brady.

He slung his arm over my shoulders. "What's wrong babe?" I scowled at him.

"Nothing, darling. Freaking out about the project I guess." He frowned at me.

"I call bullshit." I stuck my tongue out at him. Stupid Brady and his actually caring nature…

"I'm fine, really…" Brady scoffed, but didn't say anything for like the next four steps. Which was quite the record for him.

"Collin… "told"me what happened last night." I shook my head. Naturally. Best bros gotta stick together I guess. And a girl couldn't be a bro… Which actually made a lot of sense. I'm a girl. I'm supposed to be all princess-y and walk around in pink tutus. And…dance.

"Course he did. What exactly did Collin "tell" you happened? Because I don't remember much…" Brady paused before he spoke again, a smirk dancing on his lips. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Do you actually want to hear what he told me, or the censored version?" He winked at me and I felt my skin heat up.

"That freaking piece of… Brady! What did he say?!" He only laughed, taking my hand and spinning me into the school yard. I continued to scowl at him, ignoring the sudden dizziness in my head.

"Brady, if you do not tell me right now, I swear to God, you will never have children in this or your next life." He shied away from me, but kept a hold of my hand.

"Ah, you would never do that. All the little Brady's!" I cringed away from him.

"I'd be doing the world a favour." I pulled my hand out of his and ran for the front door.

"Yeah, you better run!" I laughed and ran to my locker. In my quest to get out of my house as quickly as possible, I'd made us early for school. The horror.

I stared at my locker for a good five minutes, trying to figure out how it worked, before Brady came up behind me and opened it. I'd completely forgotten we shared a locker.

"Hey, why were you over so early anyway?" I asked before he could yell about the doing the world a favour comment.

It wasn't abnormal for Brady to be over at my place. For a while, it was a little weird when he wasn't. Since we lived so close, when we were younger, he'd just run the two minutes to my place whenever his parents would fight. My parents didn't really care, most of the time they were out anyway and it was just me and Terry. But he stopped coming over as often when his mom moved out. And it got kinda awkward after Terry left and it would be just the two of us alone…

Brady shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Like I said, Collin told me what happened."

"And?" He peered down at me suspiciously.

"And I wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled, giving my empty locker a once over before slamming it shut. Brady locked it for me.

"Now I 'm really curious as to what Collin told you. I know you're a worry wart, but you _hate _being alone with my parents." I glared at him. "What do you know?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Depends on what you're hiding." I scowled in his general direction and started walking away. I'd just noticed Collin coming up behind him.

"Erin, wait!" I stopped.

"Oh, awkward turtle…" Brady tried to back away, but I grabbed his arm. No way I was letting him ditch me now.

"Hey Colly! What's happenin'?" He pulled up in front of me. He motioned his head for Brady to leave. He held up his arm with my claws attached to it. I pretended to ignore that exchange…

"Can we talk?" He leaned forward. "In private?"

"We are talking!" I practically screamed. No one even bothered to look in my direction anymore. Only the poor new kids that happened to tranfser here in my weeks of absence. Poor children had no idea…

"Erin…" I smiled leaning towards him as well. I could smell him. He smelled different… Not the weird cotton candy aftershave he had stolen from his dad a year ago. He smelled like… He smelled like that treehouse we'd tried to build in Brady back yard.

I scrunched up my nose and backed up a bit.

"Besides, this is as private as it'll get," I whispered, making Collin scowl at me.

"Look Erin, I'm trying to make this work! I know you're confused. Hell, _I'm _confused, but you being a sarcastic little…_you _isn't going to help!" Now people were staring. Collin wasn't known for yelling. But the boy had a nice set of lungs…

"Alright then. I guess I'll be skipping class again." I put a hand up when Brady started to protest. "The boy wants privacy, the freaking bathrooms in this school are like Times Square." I glanced at Brady's downcast expression. "You are than welcome to stay on the premises while your boyfriend and I go to talk." I waited, and hoped that he didn't decide to stay at school. I was bagging on Brady's presence to make things less "awkward turtle".

Brady shook his head.

"No way, I'm coming with you. It didn't look like I had a choice anyway." He lifter his captured arm again and smirked.

"Well played Bradley, well played. Now, come along! We have things to discuss! Apparently…"

It took Brady about five feet off school grounds to get distracted and run off. I swear, I had to get that child a leash. It'd be such a wonderful investment…

"Erin." I jumped. Crap, I'd forgotten about the other one.

"Yes Collin?"

"I'm sorry." I almost laughed. Almost.

"Whatever for my dear boy?" He glared at me.

"Could you be serious for like five seconds and here me out? I'm having a real dilemma here and all you can do is make jokes!" I stared at him in shock. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. Is Richie Rich having some problems? Did daddy cut you off? Or did they take away your car? Oh, it _must _be your science grade. I'm the one to blame for that, aren't I. Am _I _this dilemma you're having? Because I will _gladly _just leave and you can have my freaking sister if you'd like. I'm sure that would make you happy. I'm _sure _that would solve all your pro-" He put his hand over my mouth. His trembling hand that also smelled like tree house might I add.

"I knew you'd get jealous."

"What?" My voice was muffled, but I'm sure he tell I was mad. Especially after I tried to bite him.

"I don't like Terry." I finally succeeded in grabbing a hold of his finger with my teeth. "Ow!"

"You piece of…" I glared at him. "Brady! Brady! Where the hell are you? I want to go home!"

"Erin." He reached out towards me, so I threatened to bite him again.

"If you touch me, you and Brady will go to a childless heaven together." He pulled back, smart of him.

"Erry, at least let me explain."

"No, no. Let _me _explain. You lied and told me you liked my sister, almost kissed me in the flipping rain! Who does that? Do you know how much that can mess with a persons brain?! And now, now you are telling me that you don't like Terry, you weren't actually going to kiss me and you're a complete douchebang."

"Erin, I didn't say… Wait, _douchebang_?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Yes. Douche. Bang." He shook his head at me.

"I don't want you to be mad at me…" I laughed hysterically, my arms were flailing everywhere. He was going to make me lose my mind.

"Well you did a _fabulous _job of that, buddy. Just _great_."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to kiss you." I stopped flailing for a moment to let his words sink in.

"What you're telling me…"

"Is that I had every intention on kissing you last night." He shrugged. "Things just didn't work out."

"Things just…" I scoffed. You've got to be kidding me. "If this is some stupid practical joke…"

"It's not. Well, I don't mean it to be. Things are just really complicated Erin." I stared at him, trying to see past the steroid induced muscle to that scrawny kid who had shown up when we were six.

"I want to believe you…" Collin shrugged and stared at the ground.

"I want to believe me too. Erin, I just don't want you to get hurt. And whatever happens, I do want you to know that I didn't do it on purpose, things kind of just happen." I stared at him blankly for second.

"And you lost me." I gave him a quick thumbs up before starting back to school. That was way too serious for my liking. I think I'd ranted myself out.

"Hey Erin, do you think I could stay over this weekend? My parents are out of town and it gets kind of lonely…" In light of our recent conversation, my first instinct was to tell him no, then laugh in his face. But when I thought about it, this proved to be the perfect opportunity…

"Of course you can Colly! My house, is your house." I smiled and started skipping down the street.

"Hey guys! Oh, Collin, I totally forgot to tell you…" Brady glanced at me apologetically before looking back at Collin. I wasn't even mad though. Collin had made my weekend suddenly very interesting…

"What?"

He'd tried to whisper, but Brady was never and good at secrets.

"Terry's staying in town this weekend." I glanced over my shoulder to see Collin expression. It looked like someone had just kicked him in the balls. I should know, I'd done it plenty of times before.

"With…?" Brady nodded and Collin made a weird choking noise. "Oh dear." I laughed and continued my skipping.

Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**Review?(:**


End file.
